


Private Party

by OnceUponASuperCorpMinds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponASuperCorpMinds/pseuds/OnceUponASuperCorpMinds
Summary: Kara and Lena have a private encounter in the bathroom during a double date with Alex and Kelly. This is my first time writing smut so it might not be good.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Private Party

“Hey babe, are you ready yet?” Kara calls from the bottom of the stairs. “We have to meet Alex and Kelly in half an hour and we have to leave in a few minutes if we want to make it on ti-” Kara stops when she sees Lena at the top of the stairs. 

Holy crap, she looks so fucking good. She knows what that dress does to me. Kara thinks to herself.

Lena is wearing a gorgeous red dress that stops just above the knee. The dress is tight and shows just enough cleavage to make Kara drool. Kara watches Lena walk down the stairs with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. 

“You like it?” Lena says, smirking.

“You look… Wow.” Kara says, fumbling over her words. 

Lena smiles. “You clean up nicely Supergirl.” Lena says, eyeing Kara up and down. 

Kara gulps and looks down at her outfit. She is wearing a blue suit with a checkered blue and white shirt. The suit jacket isn’t buttoned, and the top button of the shirt is unbuttoned. Lena walks around Kara and gently runs her hands over her back. Kara shivers at the touch. 

“This woman is going to the death of me.” Kara whispers to herself.

She grabs her keys and starts the car. Kara drives them to the restaurant and tries her hardest to stare at Lena while she’s driving. They get to the restaurant and go inside.

“Good evening ladies,” the man says when they walk in. “Do you have a reservation?”

Kara nods. “It’s under Danvers.” 

He smiles. “Follow me, ladies.”

Kara her arm around Lena’s waist and they follow him to their table. When they get there, they see Alex and Kelly and smile. 

“Hey guys,” Alex says, hugging them. “You guys look amazing.”

“Thanks so do you guys.” Kara says.

They all sit down and make small talk. Kara feels Lena’s foot slide up her leg and her breath hitches. She looks at Lena and sees her smirk. The waiter comes over to take their orders and Lena pulls her foot away. When the waiter leaves, they all start talking again. Kara smiles when she gets an idea. She places her hand on Lena’s knee and smiles at Lena. Lena gulps when Kara starts to slide her hand under her dress. Kara slides her hands up Lena’s leg and gently touches her through her underwear. Lena gasps and Alex and Kelly look at her, confused.

“Lena are you ok?” Kelly asks her with a concerned look on her face.

Lena nods and takes a sip of her water. “Yes, I’m ok.” 

Kara smirks and slides her hand into Lena’s underwear. Kara circles her finger around Lena’s clit, and Lena stifles a moan. Kara continues to tease Lena while talking to Alex and Kelly about her latest article that she’s writing. Kara slides her finger into Lena’s entrance and Kara chokes on her wine. 

“Lena are you sure you’re ok?” Alex asks concerned.

Not trusting herself to speak, Lena just nods. Kara continues to slowly finger fuck Lena. When their food arrives, Lena starts eating quickly. Kara goes back to teasing Lena’s clit while she eats. 

“Excuse me,” Lena says when she finishes her grilled chicken salad. “I’ll be right back.” 

Lena gets up and lightly runs her hand across Kara’s back. Kara smirks and shivers. She is about to finish eating when she gets a text.

L: Get in here now.

K: On my way ;)

Kara slides her phone into her pocket and looks at Kelly and Alex. 

“I’ll be right back.” Kara says getting up and going to the bathroom. 

Kara walks into the bathroom and sees Lena standing there with her hands on her hips.

“Lock the door.” Lena demands.

Kara locks the door. She faces Lena and smiles innocently.   
“So what’d you call me in here for?” 

Lena rushes towards Kara and kisses her. Kara moans into the kiss and pushes Lena against the wall. 

“You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to do this all night.” Kara says breathlessly.

Kara starts trailing kisses down Lena’s neck, causing her to moan. Kara unzips the back of Lena’s dress and it falls to the ground. 

“Fuck.” Kara says when she sees Lena. 

She kisses her collarbone and unclips her bra. Kara smiles and kisses Lena’s breast. Lena moans and tangles her hands in Kara’s hair. Kara slides her hand down Lena’s body and into her underwear and teases her clit. Kara circles her fingers around Lena’s entrance, and her breath hitches. Kara leans closer to Lena and gently tugs the bottom of her ear with her teeth. 

“Fuck.” 

“Your wish is my command.” Kara says seductively. 

She slides her fingers into Lena’s entrance and pumps them slowly. Lena moans and kisses Kara. Kara keeps fucking Lena slowly while kissing her neck. 

“Faster.” 

Kara complies and fucks Lena faster, making sure to hit the right spot every time. Lena moans out a string of curse words and tells Kara not to stop. Kara keeps going and adds another finger. 

“Fuck Kara.” Lena moans.

Kara kisses her and continues to fuck her. Lena moans loudly before she cums all over Kara’s fingers. She helps Lena ride out the orgasm and then takes her fingers out. She looks Lena right in the eyes and licks her fingers. 

“Fuck.” Lena whispers.

Kara puts Lena’s bra back on and leans down and pulls up Lena’s dress.   
“Turn around babe.” 

Lena nods and turns around. Kara kisses Lena’s back before zipping up the dress. Lena turns back around and kisses Kara’s neck. She goes to the mirror and fixes her lip gloss. Lena turns back to Kara and wipes the lip gloss off her neck.

“We’ll finish this when we get home.” Lena says before she walks out of the bathroom. 

Kara checks herself in the mirror and goes back to the table. 

“You guys were gone for a while, is everything ok?” Kelly says concerned.

“Yeah everything’s all right.” Lena says smiling.

They finish their dinner with Alex and Kelly and go back home for a night of passionate lovemaking. 


End file.
